


Untitled (for now)

by Mswriter07



Series: Life (Fast and the Furious/OZ) [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series, Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom sees his lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I'm crossing these fandoms over. I'm going to make this a series as well, that might be easiest for the moment so I can get comfortable with writing them together. To my readers in the OZ fandom more characters to come and of course the chaos they bring. I hope you all enjoy.

Dom sat in his lawyer’s small office and waited until Tobias Beecher was ready for him. A few minutes later Toby called Dom inside. They shook hands and Toby said, “You know jeans and a t-shirt are fine for these meetings.”

“I don’t dress for you.” Dom said as he sat at Toby’s desk, his gold dress shirt unbuttoned around his neck with a black bow tie draped under his collar untied.

He grinned just thinking how his clothes ended up in their current state—Brian, in his dress blues for a police function, had Dom pressed against the hallway wall with his fingers busy with his shirt and tie; his mouth busy trying to pull Dom’s tongue down his throat. Dom wanted to rip the dress blues off but instead gripped Brian’s arms as he swallowed in air when he could. Brian didn’t give him many opportunities. Brian was the first to move and told Dom they’d finish later and Dom agreed as he curled his fingers in Brian’s hair and pulled him into another kiss before they had to separate.

Toby looked at Dom from his side of the desk and asked, “Who do you dress for?”

Dom eyed him and said, “Me. Now let’s this over with, I’ve got someplace to be.” They finished the meeting where Mia had turned everything back over to Dom since his probation and parole were done with and he had a clean slate again. Dom then modified the papers with Brian’s approval to include Brian as co-owner of all the Toretto holdings. Dom grinned again just thinking about going to this function Brian had to deal with and seeing what kind of mischief they could get into while there.

“What are you thinking about Dom?” Toby asked seeing his client and friend space out for a minute with another quiet grin that he’d been seeing more often.

“Brian. We’re done here right?”

“Yeah. I’ll finish filing these papers and you’ll get all your titles and papers you need in the mail later this week. See you later.”

“Later Toby.” Dom left and drove down to the precinct and found a parking spot next to Brian’s now close to street legal Nissan Skyline. The Feds and the LAPD let Brian keep some of the simpler mods on the car as long as he took out the Nos tanks and kept anything dealing with the car under the radar—pretty much letting him have free reign as long as he didn’t get caught. Brian had been surprised by their behavior but didn’t ask too many questions and kept his racing off the radar and out in the desert.

Dom walked over to the side entrance by the gym and went inside. Police stations used to freak him out completely but since Brian had been reinstated and things were let out of the bag about how much of the work he did between LA and Miami to get certain people off the streets they gave him his detective badge as soon as he retook his exam and even started getting used to seeing Dom stop by his office for lunch. He knew the entirety of the LAPD weren’t so forgiving about everything that went down but Dom didn’t mind most of the people in Brian’s current precinct. They seemed to like him just fine once they were around him for a bit.

He stopped by the refreshment table; got some punch and scanned the room for Brian. He spotted Brian’s golden curls across the room and found a path through the other officers. About ten feet from Brian, Dom saw him do an about face and walk over to him. He wandered how Brian had that sense but still enjoyed the small affections that Brian placed on him around his co-workers. Brian pulled Dom into a hug and gave him a quiet kiss on his jaw hidden from view before he pulled him the rest of the way to his work partner. 

Alonzo shook Dom’s hand and said, “Hey. Glad you could make it.”

“Me too. I couldn’t get my lawyer to shut up soon enough.” Dom laughed.

“What’d you do at Toby’s?” Brian asked.

“Finished that stuff we talked about. Then I came here.”

“Ah okay. That’s good.” Brian said as he grinned his boyish grin.

“Are you going to be able to head out soon?” Dom asked Brian.

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s find Tanner and then we’ll get out of here.” Brian maneuvered Dom through the crowd and found Tanner sitting with a group of people at a table.

“Hey Brian. Dominic.” Tanner said standing up and shaking their hands.

“Hey Detective.” Dom said.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Nick or even just Tanner?”

“Every time.” Dom smiled.

“Heading out Brian?”

“Yeah. We’re done with everything and I’ve got some stuff to finish up today.”

“All right you two coming over for dinner tomorrow?”

“We’ll see.” Dom said.

“Just give us a call and let us know.”

“We will.” Brian said. 

The two left the precinct and once near Brian’s car, he pushed Dom against the side and kissed him. He moved his mouth along his jaw to his ear and said, “Tanner really does like you.”

“I know he does which is why I play this game every time. He’s almost like a father in law.”

“And you call him Detective?” Brian chuckled against Dom’s throat.

“Let’s me know he’s cool with us.”

“Well aren’t you sweet today?” Brian said.

“Day’s not over yet baby.” Dom kissed Brian and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

“I’ll race ya.”

“No you won’t.” Dom laughed.

“Let’s go home.” 

“Never heard better words.” 

Brian grinned and detached himself from his lover. He got into his car and Dom walked over to his RX-7 and the pair headed to their house taking the scenic route.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I hope this covers a prompt from Ceares' prompt/fill page about wanting to see Dom in a suit and Brian too if possible. Dress clothes are the closest I could get with Dom and I figured Brian's dress blues would work. Hopefully it works for ya and more to come with the suits later on. :)


End file.
